The Deal
by Atomsk the Pirate King
Summary: Marceline makes a terrible deal with Ash so she can keep the one man she cares about safe. How will she get out this without compromising the agreement? You"ll have to read and find out. Also this story is a co-op between me and Darkwolve45
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers! This is Darkwolve45 writing the first chapter for sonicthehedgehog240's co-story, "The Deal". This will be a Marceline x Ash story with some more stuff to happen in later chapters.

As always we do not own Adventure Time, rights belong to the respectable owners!

WARNING: LEMON IS IN THIS STORY AND IMPLIED, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO SMUT!

Enjoy reading you lovely Readers!

The air of Ooo was cool and welcoming as it blew through the Vampire Queen's simple lavender painted house in a cave north of the Candy Kingdom. But to the Vampire Queen, all the air brought was discomfort and uneasiness as she let out a sigh. She began strumming her blood red axe bass with ease, having to adjust the strings before she found the right tone for each note as she began a soft melody as the light of the moon shined on her figure through the window.

The Vampire Queen's name was Marceline and she had long raven black hair tied in a ponytail. Her hair was mainly unkept and still extended down to her hips with ease. She had a feminine hourglass figure and an ample bosom. Her skin was an incredibly pale from lack of blood, her skin mixed well with the only form of clothing she wore that night, a thin, oversized button shirt that was grey. She wasn't even wearing shoes, socks or sandles. The vampire had two circular indents on the left side of her neck. Her green eyes seemed to shine like jewels in the moonlight which also caused her pure white fangs, the trademark of being a vampire to cast a slight glint upon contact with the light. She about to start singing taking a deep breath before it was interrupted by a loud obnoxious knock at her door that caused her insides to shift in disgust.

She shifted her posture in mid-air, using the vampire power she absorbed from The Fool to levitate and float sullenly to the stairs that lead downstairs from her room to the living room. She hated the thought of who was behind the door, dreading the moment for hours as she thought to herself in a sullen mindset.

'He's here.'

She thought plainly, feeling her emotions begin to fade into icy suppression that became depression. She took a deep breath and opened the door with a frown to reveal her ex-boyfriend Ash, wearing an overly smug smirk that tempted her to punch him in the face until he couldn't smile anymore, yet a part of her was filled with fear and anxiousness, she felt weak under the immortal wizard's gaze as he blew his long white bangs from his mohawk out of his eyes to center itself like a divider in the center of his face, twin ponytails of white hair resting on his shoulders. He wore a punk like full body suit that was pitch black with the sleeves torn, and a mustard yellow belt. He was barefoot and his skin was a grey, pointy elf like ears extended up sharply and his lime green eyes seemed to be scanning Marceline up and down with complete confidence and control. She wondered how this dingus had not got donked up in Wizard City by now for his sheer level of stupidity.

Ash spoke in a smug, supercilious tone that gave the vampire a headache every time she heard it.

"Hello Mar-Mar, ready to start the first two days of our little deal?"

Ash grinned maliciously with a cocky expression, his sharp canine teeth glinting in the moonlight as Marceline remembered why she was letting such an ass even five feet near her without being vampire kicked.

-Flashback-

It was pitch black at night, even for Ooo, and Marceline was floating restlessly through the Cotton Candy woods on the edges of the Candy Kingdom. She was wearing a stripped red and blacked sweatshirt with sandals and torn up blue jeans. Her hair was down, falling down to her feet in length with unkept split ends covering the mess of hair. She had gotten sick of listening to Princess Bubblegum spiel on about experiments and having responsibilities that had to take first priority before Marceline left. All Marceline wanted to do was chat with the woman made of pure pink gum about a sick feeling she had been getting lately, as if she was being watched. Bubblegum had shoed Marceline out with outrageous screaming when she began to jab at how she had been single for decades and she could only get some as a thirteen year old. She obviously didn't take it well so Marceline left, having easily levitated out through one of the many hundreds of massive people sized windows in her castle.

"No wonder Simon could get in so easily, combined with how useless those banana guards are, I'm surprised she hasn't been assassinated yet… Then again I guess several hundred years of experience as a war monger made her dumb to trivial matters like the Guild of Assassins."

Marceline spoke out loud to herself as a means to vent her frustrations. She was about to make another remark about Bubblegum to the wind when a gold glint caught her attention in an empty meadow. Marceline drew closer in curiosity, smiling sadly at a badly chipped sword harpooned into the center of the meadow. The blade was made of pure gold, but it was chipped and dull. It shined gloriously even in badly damaged and abandoned state it was in. It was a broadsword with a simple oval iron guard and circular pommel at the end of the grip. The grip was covered in worn duct tape instead of leather, and the pommel had an emerald increased in the center of it.

She laughed as she sat back effortlessly in mid-air to bask in the memories the blade held. Memories of an unforgettable friend and hero with an innocent knack of silliness and righteousness she believed couldn't be rivaled, even by the past Hero of Ooo Billy. Finn the Human, who had mistaken a massive emerald that turned things to sand as a ruby to feed Marceline when she was going feral, who was so colorblind that he didn't even know his original sword had an emerald instead of a ruby. The boy that had helped her find a new home after kicking him and his brother out of their own home with ease. The hero that had once been a boy had grown into a man before she realized it as she felt the memories of her years of interactions with Finn. She then remembered how she herself had been saved by the hero. She the Vampire Queen, daughter of Hunson Abadeer and heir to the Nightosphere, saved by a simple mortal child from many ranging conflicts.

She sighed as she looked around at the expanse of trees around her, the pink cotton candy bark flowing like clouds from the white mint tree. The sudden breeze sent a deep chill down her spine, which striked Marceline as odd given the fact her undead body made her immune to effects of the weather. A loud snap from a twig crashed through the silent night like thunder to Marceline as she whipped around to see a silhouette phase into the ground in the shadows of the thick woods. She took one final glance at the golden sword imbedded into the earth of Ooo before floating away in a panicked hurry as her instincts kicked into high gear. She could smell a living being following her, keeping a good distance as to avoid her, it would have worked if it wasn't for the ironic stick to alert the vampire and put her on high alert. Her finger nails were sharpened to blade points thanks to the shapeshifting powers she absorbed from the overly traditional vampire known as The Hierophant.

"Glob dang it. I can't pinpoint this guy's position. I definitely don't want to be caught off guard here in the woods. Especially since that person phased into the earth with ease… Could it be a forest nymph?"

Marceline's thoughts raced at a similar speed as her movements through the forest, she finally reached the outskirts of the forest and dove out with a paranoid spin and glare at the border of the forest. If it was a forest nymph she had to be ready. Forest nymphs were known to see only their goals, making them incredibly skilled hunters and huntresses when combined with the immediate training in survival and hunting mastery that is passed on at a young age. Just as her recollection of forest nymphs ended she saw the figure rise up from the earth with ease before causally walking out at the Vampire with little fear as she stood ready to pounce. Then her alert nature shattered into complete rage at the face she saw. It was Ash, wearing his usual smug smile while he held a wand made from a green stem with pink and red cherry blossoms at the ends.

Marceline's eyes were scarlet red as she hissed with fury at Ash, speaking with a growl of fury as her face shape shifted into that of a beasts.

"Ash!? You were the one chasing me?! No better yet stalking me?! Glob so help me if your reasoning for stalking me is even slightly ding-dong stupid, I will kick you in the boinloins until they burn in pain worse than the Nightosphere!"

Marceline was fuming to the extent of using much of Ooo's slang as if they were curse words themselves instead of censored versions. She hated the wizard in front of her with a passion that rivaled Bubblegum's passion of denying magic's existence. Yet Marceline actually had personal reasons behind her hate instead of the pointless superiority complex Bubblegum had.

Ash scoffed before chuckling softly, speaking in a disturbed expression that made him seem slimmy.

"Oh Mar-Mar, I would never be as coy to stalk you. Especially when you flaunt yourself to chumps to no end. Now babe I believe from my intelligence gathering you have been feeling down as of late, is that correct?"

Ash was a disgusting cockroach, but Marceline couldn't suppress the frown that formed on her face as she flinched. He had hit her dead with a bullseye and his forming smug grin told her he had noticed as well. She growled in frustration at her ex. She had fond memories when he wasn't a complete creep. But a similar amount of bad memories had outweighed his once positive self. The old Ash she fell in love with in her immortal youth was long dead. Lost to an abusive emotional side that appeared when he delved deeper into the magic of Ooo.

She had noticed since Bubblegum's interactions with Patience St. Pim that she herself had become reclusive and desperate to be superior with her new found elemental powers over candy. Marceline found the whole thing stupid, but even Simon had been preoccupied housing Patience. Then Finn and Jake had too many adventures and peace keeping to even come see her for jam sessions. She was lonely and it was actually the original reason she went to talk to Bubblegum in the first place before getting kicked out and sauntering through the woods. Though she would rather eat a royal tart spiked with toxins than spend any remote time with Ash. She was ready to dispatch him when he quickly spoke again, growing closer. Threatingly holding with his wand as a ghost flowed out of the flower and cast dull insults Marceline's way.

"Now, now Mar-Mar, let's be adults about this. We are both hundreds of years old, so we can handle this like reasonable people. Now there is something I want from you, and I have a deal that may benefit you in for the long run. I want to make a deal."

Marceline's eyes formed into slits. Ash was a conniving asshole, but she knew he kept his end of any bargain no matter how deep the personal ties he had were. He proved that when he sold Hambo to Maja the Sky Witch.

"Proceed with the offering of this deal of yours Ash."

Marceline stated coldly, prepared to summon undead skeletons in case he tried to launch a surprise attack in case she let her guard down. Ash spoke without hesitation, grinning smugly the whole time as a nervous bead of sweat dripped off his brow.

"Well, what I have to offer is the protection of the Human you love so much. Now before you say or do anything that only a chump would do, I will let you know that if I die, I have the entirety of the Guild of Assassins payed in full to kill the human if I die before I call off the assasination, and if you don't do what I want then I will personally torture the chump. He may be strong for a human… but he is only mortal."

Ash's words grew dark as magic bubbled and blistered from his wand with a dark expression crossing his face. Marceline felt herself on the verge of rage, having to bite her tongue to quell her anger. She hissed out her next few words in distain.

"What do you want?"

Ash only smiled and spoke as if he was hurt by her words, but she knew it for a taunting façade.

"My Mar-Mar, so defensive over a chump. Well I want one thing and one thing only. I want your body. I want to have tier fifteen with you whenever I want and you will be my girlfriend again!"

He practically yelled out the last words in euphoria, before Marceline smashed his crude sadistic perversions, as she let her anger out in a high pitched scream of a response.

"I will not do something like that you asshole! I'm not some fuck toy that will bend over for you whenever, wherever! I will most defiantly not put myself through the embarrassing failure that you considered a relationship ever again!"

She panted in anger before recomposing herself, remembering what was at stake. She answered with a low growl followed by an ice cold glare.

"I will do it on certain exceptions, since your selfish asshole nature seems to have only inflated further well into your brain, which has shrunk. I will only have sex with you twice a month, the Saturday and Sunday of the first week of each month. But. You will not bring up the issue about getting back together ever again, and you will leave me alone and stop stalking me when it isn't the two days you're allowed into my abode. As long as I keep my end of the deal you're not allowed to do anything that will harm Finn or say a word about this to anyone.."

Ash let out a silent noise of contemplation as he listened to Marceline's exceptions to his threat. He then spoke with a sigh, a disappointed expression covering his once smug face. He spoke in a frustrated tone.

"Very well, I will agree to your terms, you're not allowed to tattle either Mar-Mar. I royal promise to the deal."

Marceline grinned darkly as Ash made a royal promise. If anything she was hoping he would fuck up and break his promise. She would love to see the Gumball Guardians vaporize the wizards face as horror fills it completely. She knew though she would have to keep her terms. But she could deal with the terms she set, especially if it was to keep Finn safe. In the meantime, until she could figure out a plan to deal with her disgusting ex and his threats.

"Just remember Ash, if you harm Finn, your name will be more of a description once I'm done torturing you in the Nightosphere until I get bored and kill you… If the Gumball Guardians don't kill you first that is. I royal promise to the terms of this deal."

With that Marceline snapped around in an instant, ignoring the Wizard as his eyes seemed to scan her maliciously once again. Marceline could swear she felt daggers practically poking her rear end from all the staring the Wizard did. Once she made it to her house, she slammed the door as hard as she could without breaking off the hinges. Her feelings were all conflicted as she pressed her back against the wall of her living room covered with family portraits that was opposite of her uncomfortable couch. She slid down against the wall until she was curled up in the fettle position and began to cry into her knees as she shook from the conflicting emotions fading into pure sorrow and depression as she wallowed in self misery for a whole week.

-Flashback End-

"Hello Ash, let's just get this over with."

Marceline spoke with a venomous snarl before she slammed the door shut after Ash sauntered in like a snail with an expression that would make even Glob shake their head in disappointment. Marceline took the time to surround her home in a silencing field of magic as to avoid intruders. It made the illusion of the house being empty from the outside, and was sound proofed and impossible to enter. She was dreading every second of breathing the same air as her ex, but she had to do this. Not only for herself in a way to confront her fears, but to also protect the most amazing person Marceline had met since meeting Simon, or even Bubblegum for the first time.

As she let out a sigh when the spell finished she whipped around to see Ash finishing a sandwich which he had made by rudely helping himself to her food, earning him a low threating growl and a scowl of disapproving annoyance.

Ash only smirked in satisfaction at her expression before he stood up.

"Shall we head to your room Mar-Mar?"

He spoke with that smug grin. Marceline sighed as she lead him while levitating to the ladder. She got in her room first quickly. Ash came after. Once Marceline closed the hatch, she turns around and sees Ash unbuckled his mustard yellow belt and stripped naked with little issue in front of Marceline who not only blushed, but looked away in a mix of disgust and embarrassment.

"Day one has begun Mar-Mar."

Ash coed softly with a dark tone hidden in the softness of his voice.

Far off in the distance of Ooo, Finn let out a silent sigh after slicing a dragon in halve once again, wiping sweat from his brow with his muscular arm. He only had a few more things to do and he could take a break at home. He let out a silent yawn as he looked up at the moon. The celestial body taking vigil over the fragile world in suspense with a sense of all knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back folks. This is sonicthehedge240 writing chapter 2 for "The Deal". I want to say thanks to Darkwolve45 for helping me with that.**

 **AS we stated before, we don't own Adventure Time. Those rights belong to the people that make it happen.**

 **WARNING: FOR THOSE WHO ARE SENSITVE TO THE SMUT THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ, LEAVE NOW FOR YOUR SAFETY.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Previously on "The Deal":**

Ash only smirked in satisfaction at her expression before he stood up.

"Shall we head to your room Mar-Mar?"

He spoke with that smug grin. Marceline sighed as she lead him while levitating to the ladder. She got in her room first quickly. Ash came after. Once Marceline closed the hatch, she turns around and sees Ash unbuckled his mustard yellow belt and stripped naked with little issue in front of Marceline who not only blushed, but looked away in a mix of disgust and embarrassment.

"Day one has begun Mar-Mar."

Ash coed softly with a dark tone hidden in the softness of his voice.

 **And now:**

He then walks towards her. Marceline blushed and turned her head again with disgust when she caught a glimpse of Ash's limp dick move around as he walks. It only took a couple of seconds 'til the bastard was in front of her. Seeing that smug look up close was making Marceline want to punch his lights out, but restrained from doing it.

Once she saw Ash licking his lips, she knew what he was gonna do as he started leaning in.

'I'm gonna be sick.'

She thought as she felt her ex's lips touched hers. Marceline stayed passive 'til she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Marceline can feel it moving around. She so much wanted to push him out and kick him very hard in his... certain place. But couldn't as she knew what was at stake here.

So she continues to stay passive while her hands made into fists. That's when Ash roughly opened up her shirt. A bunch of buttons were broken off from that. Once he had Marceline's shirt off, he stopped kissing her to drink in the sight of her body.

Marceline wasn't wearing a bra or panties. She felt her face turn red from both embarassment and anger. She covered her exposed body instinctively, but she had difficulty covering her breasts.

'Curse these D-cup breasts!'

She thought when she struggled to cover herself as Ash grinned joyously from embarassing her.

"Whats wrong Mar-Mar? Its just us. No need to be embarrassed, since I will be seeing everything else soon after all."

Ash teased in a sadistic manner as the smug expression didn't leave his face. Marceline wanted this to end so badly. She wanted to even cry, yet she refused to give the disgusting wizard the satisfaction. Before she knew what was going on, Ash had tried to pick her up. The touch of his hands made her feel itchy as if she had just been touched by poison ivy. She quickly pushed her hands againsts Ash's chest and stood up in a huff of resistance before she spoke with a sharp hiss.

"I can move myself ASSh"

Ash only shrugged. His expression remaining the same, letting Marceline know that the idiot didn't catch on to the insult she put into his name. She began to walk towards her bed, feeling eyes almost burn into her rear from the constant staring Ash did. She layed down on her stomach on the bed as she heard the creaking boards sound of Ash's movements behind her. If she still had a heart beat she was sure it would have exploded out of her rib cage out of fear by now. She was scared and disgusted by the fact of Ash's slow advance, until he was ontop of her with a snicker. She was madly tempted to shapeshift into a scorpion stinger onto her body and stab the wizard with toxins. Yet fear paralyzed her and the restraints of the stacks at hand held her even further back. She felt bile gurgle in her mouth as she felt Ash grinding his length between her butt cheeks, she could tell he was still small the curse of being an immortal with no shapeshigting powers meant one was stuck with whatever pathetic form they had at the time.

Ash was enjoying this as he continues to rub his length on Marceline's butt cheeks.

"Oh how I missed the feeling of your cute ass."

Marceline blushed a bit, but was still disgusted from the out come. It wasn't long 'til her ex's dick started getting hard. She didn't need to look back to know the size since she can feel it. It was definitely four inches.

Marceline felt a chuckle coming up, but it was supressed by the disgusting feeling she felt grinding against her butt. This went on for several minutes, until she heard Ash groan in pleasure.

"Are you seriously going to waste my time by getting off on my ass!?"

Marceline mocked him as she felt his pathetic length twitching. Ash growled in response and removed his length from her rear in a fit of anger before he let out a deep sigh. Marceline laid there for another five minutes. The sense of fear still lingered, but it was mainly replaced by disappointment. Something Ash seemed good at earning from her.

She was about to get up when Ash suddenly lifted her hips up putting her in the doggy style position with her face to the soft blankets and mattress, grinding hid member against her slit. She bit her lip in disgust as she felt her body tingle and react.

"Fuck! I forgot how sensitive I am. Why did I think it was smart to not get laid for a few hundred years?!"

She yelled internally at herself as Ash scoffed in a pathetic sense of triumph. He then slid his length inside of Marceline with little skill or care, causing her to growl in pain. Her hair twisting like living tendrils as Ash thrusted his length down the base inside of her, groaning in pleasure already. Marceline felt her face flush as the feeling slowly turned into a disgusting pleasure. She bit her lip as she felt the length of Ash's rod pound her tight walls and force them apart abusively. Marceline wasn't pleased though cause his length was barely abled to reach deep inside of her and he was so horrible at pleasing his partner that everytime he moaned out like a girl, Marceline became ever more frustrated and angry.

This action went on for several minutes before Marceline felt his short length begin to twitch wildly with his uncontrolled and unskilled thrusting. She groaned loudly as she bit into her blanket feeling hot liquid pour inside of her as Ash moaned loudly like an animal before he flopped over with his limp rod between his legs as he claimed the opposite side of Marceline's bed and passed out as if someone punched him again out of the thousand times it has happened. She sighed as she felt the hot semen flow out of her. She was glad she was undead and couldn't get pregnant through normal methods. It was one of the good things the Vampire King cast on her when she was turned into a vampire both times. She felt anger at the wizard as she sat up slowly on her knees. She hadn't even climaxed once, and Ash had passed out. Then she looked at his sleeping form in her room and felt pity. Pity that such an ass was the good man she knew centuries ago when she was only three-hundred years old.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Marceline was in the grocery store picking up some red stuff. As she was reaching for a box, her hand brushed someone else's as that person, whom was also getting that box. When she turned her head, thats when she met him.

Marceline knew him for a decent man. He respected her then and wanted to make her happy. She watched as he removed his hands from the box with a gentle smile, as he spoke with a smooth understanding voice that made the young Marceline's figurative heart flutter.

"I'm sorry, what kind of man would I be to deprive such a beautiful girl something she wants."

Marceline giggled in response and the two hit it off quiet easily.

- **END FLASHBACK-**

Marceline's next memory was when she first moved into the tree house she owned long before Finn and Jake moved in. She remembered how she and Ash had levitated a love seat up the ladder into a room and plopped down on it together and spent the next couple of hours talking and flirting. Ash had even showed her a few spells he learned.

Marceline then saw things go down hill as he delved into magic further. Ash lost his respect for her and became twisted and cruel. His mind had been lost to the madness and sadness that was magic in the Land of Ooo. Everything shattered, the man she had once loved turned to dark and twisted methods, even selling her most prized possession for a wand that she only knew could insult people. She hated the man she had once called a lover. Ash had died and been reborn into something disgusting. She hated him, yet pitied him. That pity she felt was what held her back all these years from killing him viciously. She now felt no pity since he went way beyond the extreme to get to her. He threatened Finn, her life, and practically forced her into a disgusting situation where she would be raped. She began to cry silently. Her body shaking as she sobbed in both anger and sorrow.

That's when Marceline reached from her nightstand and picked up a picture frame. The picture she looked at is a portrait of her and Finn when they celebrated her birthday. She cherished moment as he got older.

Marceline still lays on the floor while holding the picture close to her bosom.

"Finn, I doubt you can hear me, but I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

She said as she cried to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the treefort. Finn was tossing and turning in his bed. That's when he woke up, sweating.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I feel like someone needs my help. Or maybe I'm just crazy."

Finn claimed before falling back to sleep not knowing what's really going on in Ooo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers welcome to chapter 3 of the co-story "The Deal" This is Darkwolve45 saying hello to all for this turn! Also please review and give your thoughts on the story so far, we would love to know.

Me and sonicthehedgehog240 don't own Adventure Time.

LEMON AHEAD EVERYONE.

You're all lovely readers!

Marceline was laying on her uncomfortable couch, resting from the horrible night that had transpired with little pain from the furniture. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears that had escaped her iron will when it crumbled away when she believed it was safe to allow it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to let her thoughts and emotions clear up. She had passed out several minutes later on the couch in a pair of bland black panties and a stained grey tank top she had sucked the red out of before in a fit of hunger when she forgot to go out for red things one night. She slept curled up in the fettle position and levitating freely over the couch.

She awoke the next morning to the sounds of crashing and angry slurs in barely a murmur. Her eyes opened weakly to the light from the kitchen, shutting immediately in response to the sudden change in illumination. After a second, she squinted her eyes open to see the form of Ash pillaging her kitchen and making it a pig's sty within a matter of seconds, while the smell of smoke and burnt food filled the air. Ash always was horrible at cooking and his dive into madness only made it worse. Marceline sighed feeling her headache return as a pan went crashing into the sink with the sickening clap of metal hitting metal before the hiss of water on a hot piece of metal filled the air. She stretched awake, immediately feeling grouchy and knowing it was not a good situation. Whenever she got grouchy she became emotional… and whenever she became emotional she did things that Finn would quote as:

"Being a poo brain."

She would normally see herself out in any normal situation, but in this situation she was trapped in a cage, a cage she knew so well and despised just as much. Ash noticed Marceline and his frustrated expression turned smug as if he had not set her entire kitchen on fire. Marceline spoke first, her voice filled with fatigue from having her slumber disturbed.

"What are you doing Ash? You know I like my sleep, and that you suck at cooking."

Marceline groaned as she placed a hand on the side of her head as it throbbed with each word out of her mouth.

"Well I was hungry. Maybe you should get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

At the sudden comment, Marceline lunged herself at him in pure instinct. Her intent, obviously murderous, as she began to strangle the fool whom was still naked. He flailed his pathetically weak limbs wildly as if to seem intimidating. Marceline only pinned his head further to the kitchen tiles as her hand gripped like an iron clamp on the immortal's neck. Her attack stopped when Ash used his trump card on her, weakly gurgling out a threat as his face turned purple.

"He…ughh! Will die if, ackkk! I die remember!?"

Marceline's face was burning hot as she pushed herself off of Ash and dusted her hands off as if she touched something disgusting. Her eyes were piercing red slits as she floated out of the kitchen without looking back, her hair twirling around in tendrils.

"Well shut your mouth then and you won't get killed, you chump."

Marceline snapped at Ash with a hiss lingering with pure hostility. All thought about how great he was long ago had vanished and she once again wished she had never met the wizard. Ash stumbled up to his feet as he caught his breath with a huff. His eyes were large angry green orbs as his canines were threatingly being barred at the Vampire Queen. He launched himself at her and pushed her to the ground. Marceline was about to snap at the wizard in a blast of fury, but she was interrupted by Ash shoving his pathetic length forcefully into her mouth as she opened it. He yelled out in a rage as he grinned sadistically and pulled on her ponytail roughly as she groaned in pain against his length. Tears instinctively forming in her eyes causing Ash to grin more as he grew excited, forcing the once stubborn and proud vampire on her knees as she sucked his cock, obviously he knew she was angry, but she was obeying him and it made him more powerful in his smug little mind.

Marceline had to hold herself back from vomiting or biting the horribly bitter tasting dick in her mouth. She knew if she did, it would bring about some very bad consequences so she began to bob her head back and forth, going faster as she groaned in pain from Ash yanking her locks of raven black hair once more. She felt her body heating up once again with a small tinge of lust followed by a tidal wave of loathing. She twirled her serpentine tongue against his shaft, causing him to moan out before yanking her hair more. She felt ready to bite his sad excuse for a penis in half when she felt his fingers dig into the back of her scalp and slam her head down on his cock, causing it to hit the back of her mouth. She was startled and felt like she was choking on spoiled meat, yet the choking feeling nudged her darkest fantasies as her body made her feel more lust even from the sadistic abuse to avoid the pain and negative emotions that would cause a normal being to break by now.

"Fuck this vampire body!"

Marceline screamed internally as her body moved on its own as she began to gurgle on his sad length that barely reached the back of her mouth while she slide her middle finger up and down the sensitive folds of her slit as droplets of her juices dripped in a disgusting anticipation. It was one of the things she hated about being a vampire, the uncontrollable lust and stigma that seemed to follow vampires just like the horrifying effects of the Sun.

Ash grinned in satisfaction before he pushed Marceline off of his length as he stared at her desperate expression with her mouth hung open to beg, her eyes were glazed over. He knew she was under the effects of her body, and he would abuse it for as long as he could to get what he wanted, knowing she was watching everything even through the glazed scarlet eyes that glowed like a ruby.

Ash's grin turned into a devilish smirk as his expression turned into icy mirror of his desire. He yanked the top of Marceline's baggy tank top down to expose her breasts, her nipples hard and taunting with her massive ample bust. Ash pushed her onto the floor and got on top of her sandwiching his length completely into her cleavage before Marceline pressed her breasts together and began to move them in a hypnotized circler motion, Ash's length barely reached the center of her cleavage as he moaned in a pleased manner to the tit job he was receiving.

Marceline in her mind wanted it to end desperately, but she was simply a spectator. All physical feeling numb to her beyond the lust, which fluttered through her body like electricity. Ash's length twitched between her ample soft flesh, but his hands began to emit white sparkles and after a minute the twitching stopped. He had cast a spell to make him last longer and Marceline could only mentally cry out in agony as she knew the horrible scene would not end. Ash got off of her and plopped down onto the couch with an expression that showed he had hurt his back on the evil furniture. She felt pleased at his suffering until she felt her body wobble up weakly. Thin lines of her juices flowing down of her thighs as she sprawled herself out with her legs open in a begging fashion. Ash couldn't stop soaking it all in as he got on top of her and slammed his length inside of her and began to violate her, yet this time he got moans from her hypnotized form as her body twitched and shuttered in unwanted pleasure. Marceline couldn't tell if she was disgusted with herself or Ash, but she felt depression in the back of her mind as the pleasure pierced her head like an arrow through an apple. This event went on for hours with Ash casting the spell that made him last longer more times than Marceline could count as she was ravaged with little control over herself until she felt Ash finally concede to his bodily urges and cum inside of her. He leaned in slowly with a smirk and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and French kissing the vampire before he pulled his head back and whispered into her ear, knowing she was listening even in the numb trance she was in.

"You are mine, Mar-Mar."

Before he kissed her again follow by some tongue. Seconds seemed like days to the vampire as one thought crossed her mind. She had made a horrible mistake and she had to find a way to get out of it. If she could find one.

Off near the Candy Kingdom Finn was dueling with an old looking robot gumball machine, with thin lines for eyes. It jabbed at Finn with lightning speed at the gumballs in the glass container on its body rattled. It spoke in a tone with little emotion as it analyzed Finn's sluggish movements.

"Your mind is not in the right place. What troubles you Finn?"

Finn growled in response as he lunged at his trainer with a massive light blue crystal greatsword with a hexagon shaped guard with sharp pointed ends. He had once seen the weapon he held in a vision of his future self just before the Lich escaped his amber tomb. He had a cape made from golden fibers that fluttered in the wind mystically as his muscles tensed as the bandages around his intact wrist flapped in the wind. The gears in his right prosthetic arm clicked and churned as he burst forward in a flurry of movement, bringing his massive blade down on his mentor who riposted the attack with minor effort with a flimsy old rapier.

"You're acting foolish. Foolish gets you killed. Is this about the experiments my creator has put on you in private?"

Finn blushed at the mention of Bubblegum and the secrets he held inside as he replied back in an energetic tone of voice that still managed to crack despite the human's maturity.

"N-No Rattleballs. That's sick to even mention that! Its just… I am worried that something really bad is happening and someone needs my help."

Rattleballs hummed softly to himself in curiosity before he spoke once more and surprised Finn with the hint of pity in his voice.

"I haven't seen you like this since Flame Queen ripped the rest of your right arm off. Perhaps it has to do with the Vampire Queen. Maybe you should speak with her. It has been some time since you have had musical sparing sessions with one another."

Finn simply laughed at his mentor's statement. He felt phantom pains in his right shoulder blade at the mention of Phoebe, the Flame Queen. Then he felt true heart squeezing pain when he thought about his lifelong friend, Marceline. He replied to Rattleballs' query by driving his sword underneath his rapier in a flash of movement before sending it spiraling into the air to land behind the old machine with a solid thump as the weapon pierced perfectly into the ground.

"There called jam sessions Rattleballs… And maybe I should wait a bit, train some more. I need it anyway. I am one day from being a master swordsman after all. Wasn't the qualifications a robot body and ten years of training after all?"

With that Rattleballs removed his rapier from the earth and the two relics of a world long past clashed their blades once more.


End file.
